<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Homecomming by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427626">The Homecomming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Homecoming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Rogue in this fic was the Carol Imprint and normal Rogue merged, only three out of ten planned chapters finished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's homecoming is filled with revelations and troubles for him and the X-men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III, Rogue/Alex Summers, Scott Summers/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Homecoming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Homecoming<br/>Part 1 of 10<br/>Charles Xavier</p>
<p>He could feel his various X-men’s agitation as they awaited the landing of the ship that was brining Scott home at last to arrive. He noticed Wolverine turning his head and reached out sensing the arrival of some members of X-factor in their jet. He wasn’t surprised to see that Alex and Rogue had come alone leaving the rest of the team behind in Washington. He also sensed there was something they were both trying not to think about around the telepaths in the mansion. He respected their privacy enough not to pry and he hoped Psylocke would as well.</p>
<p>He still didn’t understand how the Siege Perilous had fused the original Rogue with the imprint of Carol Danvers she carried in her mind. He also did not understand how that had granted her control over her powers but it had. He wondered if it had something to do with the two women working together so well before they were hurled into it. He watched the X-men exchanging greetings when he sensed it someone thinking directly at him. “Professor, can you tell me the gate code my dad and I are out side.” He sent the gate code wondering how Scott had gotten so close to the Mansion without being sensed.</p>
<p>“Everyone Scott and Corsair are here,” He said drawing their attention. “They are coming up the drive now.” He could feel Elizabeth reaching out with her mind and finding nothing. He wondered how Scott was blocking scans because after the brief conversation he couldn’t read him either. He reached out for Corsair and could sense him clearly but whenever the motorcycle he was riding got to close to Scott’s it became fuzzy. He knew there was technology out in space that could shield a person from telepaths but he was surprised to see Scott employing it.</p>
<p>He took in the differences in Scott’s appearance as he pulled off the helmet and with his eyes closed put his glasses back on. He wondered how Scott had found a helmet that had a built in visor. Scott looked a great deal different the longer hair the wardrobe that looked more suited to a motorcycle rally than what he wore when he was with the X-men He was also curious where the bike had even come from they looked like normal Earth bikes but he wasn’t completely sure. He could sense how those that knew Scott were wary because of how different he looked and those that didn’t know him were watching the others reactions. Scott seemed unconcerned as he walked back to the bike and hit a button causing it and his helmet to shrink down into a small metal tube.</p>
<p>He watched as Corsair did the same and hand the second tube over to Scott who put both in his pocket. Hank of course got over his reluctance when he saw that and immediately began asking questions about where they came from and the technology involved. “Hank that’s enough you can question Scott about various Technologies he’s got with him.” He could see some of the others smiling fondly at Hank who looked embarrassed. “Scott if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to you alone in my office and then you can mingle with the others.” He cold sense everyone’s shock at his statement but he’d known he would have to do this ever since he felt the jammer.</p>
<p>As he led Scott to his new office he noticed that Scott was beginning to look a bit more like the Scott he knew in the way he carried himself. It was the way of walking Scott had always adopted before a nasty confrontation and that worried him. Once they reached his office he made his way behind the desk still getting used to his new hover chairs controls it wasn’t as easy it should have been. He noticed Scott wasn’t sitting as he would have in the old days but instead standing in the corner looking more like Logan than he expected. “Scott I want to ask you to turn off the psychic jammer.”</p>
<p>“Not happening Professor,” Scott said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Me asking you for the code was the only psychic contact we will be having while I’m here.” He recognized the defiant setting to Scott’s shoulders and wondered where this hostility was coming from. “Why do you even want inside my head?”</p>
<p>“I have to make sure you haven’t been brainwashed.” He admitted and Scott didn’t look surprised. “You disappeared out there in a very large galaxy for months and you refused to contact me at all despite multiple attempts.” He knew the X-men had many enemies out there in space and he wouldn’t put it past them to use Scott or replace him to harm them.</p>
<p>“I’ll let Jean scan my mind, or even Elizabeth but you aren’t going near my head.” He said uncrossing his arms and walking to lean over the desk. He found it slightly intimidating to have someone standing over him who’s mind he couldn’t touch. “Now if you’ll excuse me there are people I came to see.” He got the implication Scott wasn’t here to see him but before he could react Scott was already out the door.</p>
<p>After a moment he followed after him to see Scott was walking back into the rec room where the rest of the X-men had gathered. “Scott, wait a moment you need to tell me what I’ve done to make you distrust me so much?” He called after him. “You never would have feared allowing me into your head even just a few months ago.” He could sense the X-men’s shock at that statement.</p>
<p>“I know the truth about Krakoa, Professor,” Scott said turning back with as sneer on his face. He could only stare in horror at Scott as the full implication of that hit him. “So Professor if you still think I’m possibly brainwashed then I’ll let Jean or Elizabeth scan me to make sure but I won’t ever allow you back in my head again.” He could understand Scott’s anger now and reluctantly nodded his head. He could see the X-men were looking confused and he wondered if Scott would tell them. “You can let the rest of them know what you did Professor but I have to be the one to tell Alex and my dad.” Scott looked over at them. “Can we talk on your jet Alex?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Homecoming<br/>Part 2 of 10<br/>Alex Summers</p><p>He grabbed Rogue’s hand as they left the main room to head to their jet. He could tell Scott and his dad were curious so he quickly added, “She’s family.” He wasn’t going to explain that they were planning to have a quiet wedding at the court house while Scott was here.</p><p>He was glad that neither Scott or his father pressed the issue since he wasn’t convinced now was a good time to discuss the news they’d had recently. Once they were in the jet and the door was closed he saw Scott fiddling with his watch and then he looked back up as if he was having trouble deciding where to start. “Just tell us what’s going on son,” their dad said patiently.</p><p>“The whole thing starts when one of my crew a low level telepath noticed some of my memories had been altered.” Scott said with a frown. “They couldn’t undo the alteration they weren’t that powerful but they could tell me which memories had been altered.” He looked away then. “So I found a telepath who could undo the alteration.”</p><p>“Krakoa didn’t release me a team of X-men sent before the new Team Xavier recruited got me free but two of them were killed and two were left behind seriously injured.” He looked even grimmer as he went on. “Krakoa may have been sapient, I’m not sure, but it was definitely Xavier’s manipulation that made us think it had released me.”</p><p>“Were they still on the island when it was sent into space?” He asked he could feel Rogue squeezing his hand. She hadn’t been a member of the X-men then but she knew all about the story. Scott nodded in response. “We killed two X-men and the Professor let us do it?”</p><p>“It is worse than you think Alex, one of the two X-men left behind on Krakoa was our brother Gabriel.” He looked over at his dad to see real shock. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this Dad but Mom was pregnant when the two of you were taken by the Shiar.” Scott went on woodenly as if he was discussing a mission. “The embryo was removed from her and stored for further study since it had unusual genetic markers.” He glanced over at Rogue to see she looked ready to cry at this.</p><p>“How did you learn all this?” His father asked then since Scott was taking a break. “Is this why you ignored Xavier’s attempts to contact you for so long?” Scott nodded his head and seemed lost in thought.</p><p>“I learned a lot of things during that time including that we have another brother who isn’t your son dad.” Scott said apologetically. “When they realized the mutant potential in mom’s dna D’ken had a hybrid child bred.” He could see how much that revelation rocked their father. “But I’ll get to him later I need to tell you the rest before you meet Gabriel.” He knew he was staring but Scott just said their brother was alive. His dad and Rogue were also staring. “I went to Krakoa and found him alive in suspended animation some how and took him to a doctor who managed to revive him and separate his fellow X-man Darwin out of him.” It sounded like a miracle but one look at Scott’s face showed things hadn’t turned out well. “I don’t know if it was being trapped like that or what but he came out of it unstable he attacked me for abandoning him and killed several members of my crew we disabled him and my crew wanted him dead but I refused.” Scott looked grim. “The survivors of my crew knocked me out after that and had the Doctor perform a specialized lobotomy on him that destroyed his ability to ever use his powers.” He seemed lost in thought. “After that I tracked down our half brother and brought Darwin, Gabriel and Adam to Earth and left them with our grand parents.” Scott looked undecided. “Gabriel needed time to recover from everything so I’ve been keeping things quiet I was planning to tell you both as soon as I could get you both alone but Xavier forced me to speed things up.”</p><p>He got up then and headed to the controls. “We’re going to Alaska,” He said careful to keep his anger at his brother once again trying to handle everything himself without telling anyone. “Rogue let the X-men and X-factor know we have family business and will be away for a while.” She nodded and went to let the others know. He looked over at his dad who was sitting there in silence and at Scott who was glancing out the window at the mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Homecoming<br/>Part 3 of 10<br/>Rogue</p><p>She headed out side to watch the sunrise and was surprised to find Scott standing there. “Didn’t think anyone else would be up this early?” She still wasn’t sure what to make of Cyclops since his return he was different and being here with those strange new brothers of his and Havok’s didn’t help matters.</p><p>“I don’t sleep well when I’m here, Gabriel makes me nervous there’s something off about him.” Scott said with a tired voice. “I don’t know if it is because of Xavier’s betrayal or what the Shiar did to him before he got here.” He then snorted. “Or maybe it is because my crew took his powers away.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything but I agree with you.” She didn’t feel safe around Gabriel and she was actually glad he didn’t have his powers. She got the impression based on how he talked about them that if he still had them they’d all be in danger. “So are you going to be heading back to the Mansion any time soon?”</p><p>“Probably tomorrow after you and Alex get married.” He said glancing back at her. “I have to admit I wouldn’t have pictured the two of you together.” She and Alex had always planned to invite him to the Justice of the Peace to get married while he was on Earth but doing it in Alaska hadn’t been in the plans.</p><p>“Before both of my personalities got merged Alex probably wouldn’t have been my type.” She admitted honestly. “He wasn’t really either Rogue or Carol’s type but he is mine.” She still didn’t fully understand how the two of them had been fit together to make her but she’d learned to just accept it. “I am looking forward to being married and starting a family though it seems I’m marrying into a larger family than I thought.” He actually laughed at that. “Do you have anyone out there waiting for you?”</p><p>“No, it ended the day my brother killed our friends.” Scott said sounding a bit depressed but then he shrugged. “It does delay the whole awkward coming out as bisexual ordeal though.” Scott said with a smirk. She was staring at him. “I mean I still have to get around to telling Alex and Dad but I think I can leave my grand parents in the dark for a while longer.”</p><p>“You were involved with a guy?” She would have never expected this if you’d asked her which of the X-men would come out as bi she would have never picked Scott Summers. “No offense but I always thought you were the straightest of the straight arrows.”</p><p>“Yeah, after Jean’s death and leaving my dad’s ship I avoided women and spent most of my time hanging out with my very male first mate and eventually things happened.” Scott said with a shrug. “Then I got busy trying to solve the mystery of my altered memories so there wasn’t really a chance to tell my dad or anyone else.”</p><p>“Why start with me?” She asked honestly a bit surprised that he’d told her. “I would have thought you’d tell Alex first?” He just shrugged in response which again was an unusual action to see form the man who had always seemed to have a gaint stick up his ass. “Being away from the X-men was good for you wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Scott said as he pulled his glasses off and looked back out opening his eyes. “A lot has changed but I still love the sunrise here in Alaska.” She didn’t bother to ask why his eyes weren’t shooting a blast out into the sky. She was just glad he trusted her. “Welcome to the family Rogue.”</p><p>“Thanks Scott,” She said still unsure about the other two brothers but she could easily see Scott Summers moving from former leader of the X-men to good friend and family. “Just promise me you’ll let me be in the room when you tell Alex about being bi I want to see his face because all his stories about you painted you as incredibly vanilla Scott.”</p><p>“Sure I could use the support,” Scott said. “Cause I’m going to tell my dad at the same time and I don’t know how he’ll react given his own relationship with an alien he shouldn’t talk but who knows.” She could tell he was really worried about telling his father but not his brother. She knew that Alex would be supportive but she could tell he was scared of telling Corsair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that was all that was finished. I do plan to rewrite this some day under my current pen name account.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>